Wedding Night at Sahara Square
by GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Nick and Judy spend their amorous wedding night at Palm Hotel, ready for their big honeymoon at Sahara Square. A short, fluffy oneshot. Suggestive, but nothing very smutty.


Midnight was close at hand at the middle of Sahara Square, the bustling heart of Zootopia´s nightlife. All the city lights in different colors shined radiantly across the district, especially at its landmark, the Palm Tree hotel. With its fancy rooms and great views to the entire city, the place was a very popular spot for gambling at its casino or for parties among the big name mammals in there.

But for some, it was just a nice getaway for a fun or romantic occasion. That was the case with the city´s most famous rabbit cop and her new fox husband, who had come there to spend their honeymoon on the district for two weeks. Judy and Nick Wilde already were familiar with the hotel, for they had saved Gazelle from a grand robbery there a couple of weeks before their wedding.

Some invaluable family heirlooms had been stolen from her by a gang of master jackal thieves, who were about to auction them off at the shadiest nightclub in the whole district. Nick and Judy had to take a break from their wedding preparations as they arranged a huge undercover operation to take the gang down. They had both disguised as mammals working on their hideout, with Nick as their bartender and Judy as the belly dancer entertaining the nightclub´s guests. The case went successfully, with Bogo eventually arresting the thieves and Gazelle getting her treasures back. As a token of gratitude, the superstar had offered to pay their visit to the hotel during the honeymoon, which Nick and Judy had agreed to.

It was their very first night at the Palm Tree, as the fox and the rabbit had just returned from their wedding. Both of them had been very ecstatic and emotional during such a joyful event; Judy could still remember how her parents sobbed a lot at the moment Nick lifted her veil and kissed her as they were pronounced husband and wife.

At the moment, the newlyweds were just approaching their room on the corridor, with Nick carrying Judy in his arms as they walked through the fancily decorated hallways. Both of them were still in their wedding attire, with Judy in a very beautiful, gauzy white wedding dress that revealed her shoulders and emphasized her curves along with a tiara, veil, earrings and a golden necklace, while Nick wore his fanciest tuxedo with a tie that had a similar color pattern to his usual green shirt.

"Are we almost there? My hands are getting a bit weary", Nick said. He had promised to give Judy "a princess carry" during their way to the hotel room, but after walking across many stairs, it had started to tire him a bit.

"Relax, it´s over soon. We´re in the right floor already", she giggled. After a few steps, they finally found their room.

While it was one of the cheaper rooms in such a fancy hotel, it still looked more than fit for their wedding night with its round bed, comfy soft pillows, a fireplace and even a few scented candles there. The zebra valet had already brought their luggage there.

"Certainly beats Grand Pangolin Arms, doesn´t it?" Nick sighed in relief as he landed his bride on the couch.

"Although this time it might be us that will cause a racket here, not Bucky and Pronk", the rabbit joked.

Nick laughed as he helped Judy unpack their belongings. Even before the fox and his love had started dating, they had always had a penchant for cracking playful little jokes either at each other or about themselves every once in a while. It happened in the more serious situations too, but he loved it anyway.

In a few minutes, the two had moved into the hotel room balcony and were sharing glasses of Bunnyburrow´s best summer wine. Ever since the fox had visited his in-laws, he had always adored drinking that stuff. He even enjoyed it whenever he and Stu shared some of their secret "cribbage game nights".

"Here´s to six years together in the force, and to our first night as husband and wife!" Judy said in a joyful tone as they shared a toast.

Nick nodded, sipping some from his glass. He let the relaxed, peaceful feeling of the moment sink in, for he had been both very nervous and emotional during that day. For someone who had experienced so many bad and unfair days in the past, it had been the happiest moment of his entire life. Nick had been at the verge of almost crying a tear of joy when he finally got together with the woman he loved the most in the whole world.

Judy was very happy about it too. Even though she used to fear foxes and finding a man was never a top priority in her life, the former hustler was exactly the kind of person she´d fall for. Nick always supported and made sacrifices for her, not to mention all the times when he led her in the right direction when she felt lost or felt the temptation to make the wrong choice. With the impact they had on each other´s lives, that relationship was as valuable as a blossoming romance could be.

"So…what would Mrs. Wilde like to do tomorrow, during the first day of our honeymoon?" Nick asked.

"Hmmm…nothing too big at least yet. A nice beach stroll, playing some beach volleyball and swim in the burning sun would be real nice for starters, I did pack my shades and bikini for this trip after all. Maybe a shopping spree on the Sunday Meerkat Market, and a romantic dinner later at somewhere where they have good smoothies", Judy thought.

Nick smiled warmly. All of them sounded good to him.

"For a hardworking bunny as yourself, two weeks of fun here sure does good for you. You deserve all that rest after taking care of all those criminals and looking after one sly fox", he said.

"I don´t think I´ll ever take a break from the latter, though", Judy´s smile turned into a more sly one.

From the way she looked at him, the fox knew what she was in the mood for.

His heart started pounding more as he couldn´t wait for that moment to happen. But for a while, they just sat there, drinking and having a pleasant chat while enjoying the city lights.

Sahara Square sure looked marvelous at midnight, with all the lights in different colors glowing around the district, with the Palm Tree shining the brightest. That city certainly never slept.

Time passed, as the newlyweds eventually retreated back into their hotel room, as the moment both of them had waited for had come.

Nick had taken off his tuxedo and went to take a nice relaxing bath in the hotel room bathtub. Even though the room had an air conditioning already, he still really enjoyed that as it felt very liberating and refreshing after such a long an important day.

Eventually, he rose from the tub and wiped himself clean with a towel. He didn´t put a shirt on though, just a nice pair of boxer shorts as he got ready before leaving the bathroom.

As he entered the bedroom, Nick was greeted by a very pleasing, enticing image.

The bedroom was rather dark, with a few candles lighting the room dimly. Amidst the room lied Judy on the bed, wearing sultry white bridal lingerie consisting of a strapless bra as well as matching panties, and having a few rose petals surround her on it. With her eyes half-closed, she gazed seductively at the fox.

Neither of them said anything to each other as Nick just smiled at her slyly, approaching the bed. Judy kept eyeing on him with delight, for she had always loved how attractive he had looked to her shirtless. Especially since he got a lot more muscular after all that hard training in the ZPD academy that she had faced too.

"You look lovely tonight, Judy", Nick said as he sat down next to her. He could see all of her most beautiful features there at that moment, from her purple shiny eyes and warm smile to her curvaceous body and fluffy tail. Nick had always had a bit of a crush on the rabbit, but the more time he had spent in her company, the more attractive she had started to come across to him, both on the inside and on the outside.

"Maybe it´s my bunny instinct, but I´ve been looking forward to this moment ever since we shared our first night together. Now, let your fox instinct speak too. I´m all yours, Nick", Judy said with a husky tone in her voice.

Growling playfully, Nick bared his big teeth. Almost instantly, he pounced on the giggling rabbit and pinned her down on the bed.

The two tussled there for a while in a very playful fashion, until Judy almost fell into Nick´s arms. He draped his strong paws around her, clutching her in an affectionate embrace.

Blushing, Judy closed her eyes and smiled as Nick stroked her ears and forehead softly. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure her husband could hear it too. It was like heaven to her.

The tighter the embrace got, the more pleasurable it felt to her. She had been like this with him before, but now it felt better than ever for them. After all their adventures together, they were now here together as husband and wife, with nobody to bother them. Just the two of them. It was just perfect.

Bliss filled the rabbit as he and Nick leaned even closer to one another, with their chests nestled against one another and his fluffy tail around her feet. Without hesitation, they let their lips meet each other.

Judy and Nick felt like someone had lit their hearts on fire. Their kisses only got deeper and more intense as their night of passion and romance went on. They moved to the other side of the large bed, which was very close to the fireplace, letting its light shine radiantly against the loving couple. The doe closed her eyes again in bliss, feeling both the warmth of the fireplace and Nick´s arms as her husband slid off her bra while kissing her belly button.

The candles just kept burning in the nightly room, lighting it as the night went on. On the wall of the room one could see the silhouette of the loving couple mating in the darkness. Aside from occasional moans and sighs, it was a rather quiet, tranquil moment.

Finally, the two calmed down as they started to feel sleepy. Nick just lied in the bed, feeling more relaxed than he had ever been, with Judy clutching his tail softly.

"Mmmm….that was amazing", the rabbit purred at his mate.

"Has your graduation day finally met its match as the happiest day of your life?" Nick chuckled a bit, causing Judy to giggle.

"It sure has, my darling partner and husband", she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, bun bun", Nick said, hugging her as he let his wife rest her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight", Judy said before falling asleep.

The fox draped the bed cover over the two, right before clutching the beautiful rabbit in his arms like how a child would hold a teddybear. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

Both of them felt so happy and excited at the same time. Not just for the honeymoon, but for the future after that. Even if they´d face hardships like they always did in the force, they would still be more than willing to tackle them together. And they´d always share their joys together too, like a new home and possibly their first children in the future.

It was only the beginning of a great married life for Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.


End file.
